foreverminefandomcom-20200214-history
Malachai Parker (Book Series)
Malachai Parker is the main protagonist of the book series. Kai was born in Portland as the eldest son of Joshua Parker and twin brother of Josette Parker. On May 9th, 1994 he murdered most of his siblings and was sent to spend the rest of his life in a prison world. After meeting Winter Samedi, she helped him escape the prison worlds and the two fell in-love, with Winter being pregnant with Kai's daughter. When Winter had given birth to their daughter Kandice, she died in childbirth. During his sister Jo's wedding, Kai murdered all the guests and attempted to murder his then unborn twin nieces Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. For his crimes, Kai's coven performed a spell to save the twins and sent Kai and Kandice to a prison world, where Kandice grew up alone and raised by her father to become the next leader of their coven. However, when Kandice reveals to Kai that the twins are still alive, Kai becomes furious and sets out to kill the twins, so that the coven can be reformed with just him and Kandice. However, when Kai is sent to the prison worlds once again for attempting to murder his nieces again, he is saved by Kandice with the help of Ambrose Spellman and the Gifted Family Agency, who took the both of them into custody to protect the two from Witch Hunters who were sent to kill Kandice. Early History Malachai was born in Portland, Oregon in 1972 as the eldest son of Joshua Parker and twin brother of Jo. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to his daughter that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the Gemini Coven, Kai and Jo were expected to merge. However, Joshua knew that Kai would win the merge given his powers, and knew that Kai could not lead the coven. Due to this, Joshua and his wife kept having children until another pair of twins was born. Throughout The Book Series Personality Being shunned by his family and being called an "abomination", Kai grew up to become a sociopath with a penchant for murder and mayhem. However, when he realizes he has a daughter, he tries to change for her, as he promised her that she wouldn't grow up like he did: unloved. He promised her that he would always keep her safe. When Kandice asked Kai why he wanted to kill the twins, he tells her that everything that he does is for her. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Physical Appearance Kai is described to be tall 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has a beard and mustache and typically wears black clothing. However during his sister's wedding, he wore a classic tuxedo. Appearances Books * Forever Mine Name * The name Malachai is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Malachai is: My messenger, my angel'.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/malachi/ * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker References See also Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Forever Mine (books) Category:Parker Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Warlocks